My One Wish
by thatdancerkid39
Summary: Knowing that he could never have him was killing him. Knowing that he wasn't his first choice made him die inside. And he knew there was no chances for them. Adommy fanfic! Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

Knowing that he could never have him was killing him. Knowing that he wasn't his first choice made him die inside. And he knew there was no chances for them. Why would there be? He's Adam Lambert, one of the most gorgeous, funny, smart, popular guys at Mt. Carmel High. And he was just Tommy Joe Ratliff. The guy that everyone forgets is there. The one who isn't as good-looking or as smart as everyone else. He was a lost cause, and there is no way of fixing him.

He remembers the first time he looked into the baby blue eyes that drive her crazy. Sixth period spanish. The desks were put together in groups of two, and, of course, he was late. There was one seat left next to this boy who he knew, he was in a few of his classes but they never formally spoke. He sat down with him and he flashes a smile white enough to blind someone. He extends his hand out and says, "Hi. I'm Adam Lambert" in the silkiest and sexiest voice he's ever heard. He grabs his hand in a handshake and manages to stutter out, "Tommy. Tommy Joe Ratliff."

"Well, Tommy, isn't it fancy seeing you here? You sit next to me in Social Studies, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

Tommy could barely look at Adam, because if he did, those god damn things called emotions would get the best of Tommy and he would kiss him. He imagined it while Adam was talking. Kissing him. Tommy's never been kissed before. Adam's lips look so soft, and Tommy could smell his mint flavored gum. He would press his soft lips against Tommy and then it'd get heated. He would be playing in Adam's dark brown hair while he moans in his mouth. It would be perfect.

"Tommy, Tommy?"

"What? Sorry, what did you say?"

"Daydreaming, huh? I do the same thing, don't worry. What about?"

"Oh, just… things."

"So, what's his name?"

"Excuse me?"

"The guy you're thinking about, and yes I know, I can tell. I have a pretty good gaydar for a gay guy. I swear, if it's Monte Pittman, we won't be friends anymore."

Yes! He's gay, too. But they're friends. Just friends.

"Who says I'm thinking about a guy?"

"Well, my boyfriend did the same thing the first time we spoke, so I kinda assumed."

Oh, he has a boyfriend. Fuck. Looks like Adam won't be kissing him anytime soon.

"Oh, so you like to make assumptions? You must like to judge people."

"I do, everyday. I judged you when you walked in here."

"And what did you think?"

"Class! Stop talking!" The spanish teacher spat out.

"I'll tell you later" Adam said. It looked like he almost winked at Tommy, and that sent butterflies through his stomach. After that, he decided to be bold. He ripped a piece of paper from his notebook while his teacher was going on and on about conjugating verbs. He took his pen and wrote down his number. He slides the paper towards Adam and looks at him with his 'I'm-trying-to-be-sexy' eyes.

"Text me."

That's when his roller coaster started to come down.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first Adommy fanfic, so I hope you guys like it! Next chapter up at 1 review.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy's POV

I sulk my way through Geometry only thinking about the boy I just met. I can't wait until Social Studies so I can talk to him again. Finally, it happens. 9th period Social Studies. I take my seat next to him and I look at his gorgeous blue eyes that I have become very fond of. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hi, Mr. Ratliff."

"Oh, so we're referring to each other by last names, now?"

"Why not, Mr. Ratliff?"

"Good point, Mr. Lambert. So, I believe our conversation was cut off earlier."

"Indeed it was. What were we talking about?"

"How you first judged me."

"Oh! Right. Well, I believe Mrs. Moller was going on and on about her 'fascinating' personal life and I'm sitting here like, 'Do I get bonus points if I pretend like I care?' Then, you knock on the door. And I'm thinking, 'This kid must be a slacker. If they are in an honors Spanish class, why are they late?' Then you walk in and I could tell I was wrong about you. You looked petrified that you were late."

"Oh, I was."

"Exactly. So, I knew you were just like me."

"And how am I just like you?"

"You're an overachiever."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"And, I knew you were either a) dating somebody or b) liked someone in the room because no one daydreams that easy."

"Well, I'm not dating anyone."

"Well, that guy you're crushing on, is really missing out."

"You have no idea."

"And quick question."

"Yes?"

"Isn't it a little dangerous to give your number to someone you barely know?"

"So, texting is to get to know people, I wanna get to know you, Mr. Lambert."

"I wanna get to know you too, Mr. Ratliff. So here."

He slides a piece of paper that says 555-2573.

"You think you're so smooth, don't you?"

"It was a pretty slick move."

"Oh, really? You must be having fun with being this cocky."

"Oh, I am."

He starts talking to someone else but looks back at me and says, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Don't forget to text me."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the great review on the first chapter, next chapter up at two reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

They spent the whole night texting about everything. About school, family, music, books, life in general. Then, they started talking about her.

"So, who's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's this guy named Sauli. Sauli Koskinen."

He knew Sauli. They went to school together. He was never in any of his classes. They said an occasional 'hello.' Tommy never had a problem with the guyl. Now, he wanted to kill him.

"Yeah, I know who he is. He's sweet."

"Yeah, he's amazing. Everything I could've asked for."

This made his heart break a little inside.

"That's great for you. I'm glad you're happy."

"Yeah. Now what about you? A guyl like you shouldn't be roaming these halls of hell alone."

"Nope. I've been single for a long time. The only real "boyfriend" I had was for three days in the sixth grade, because my best friend dared him to go out with me 'cause I had this huge crush on him."

"LOL. That's hilarious. But ridiculous. You need some man candy."

"Are you turning into my best friend right now? Ashley's always like, 'Tommy, you need a man!'"

"I guess I am. Well, I better hit the sack."

He looked at his clock. It was 2:38 in the morning.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight Adam."

"Night, Tommy."

The next morning

Tommy gets up at his obnoxious 5:15 alarm and gets up. He groggily gets ready and pours his coffee and goes on the bus. He sits next to his best friend, Ashley.

"Morning, Tommy!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why not?"

"It's too early in the morning to be this happy"

"Well, I guess, but.."

"Damn it Ashley, lay off the drugs."

"Shut up, bitch!"

They start to laugh and pull up to Mt. Carmel High. They get off and Tommy goes to band. Yeah, he knows. Tommy's a clarinet nerd. Deal with it. He leaves and walks off to English with his teacher (who everyone hates and believes is the spawn of Satan) and there he is. Sitting there talking to Danielle Stori, his best friend. He sits down right by him, since there are no assigned seats.

"Hey."

"Why hello, Mr. Ratliff. I was waiting for you to come to our 'lovely' english class."

"Oh, really? Am I the most interesting part of your day?"

"No. Not at all"

"That was rude."

"Well am I the most exciting part of your day?"

Yes. "No."

"Exactly. I actually have something for you."

"Oh, you do?"

"I do."

He starts rummaging through his backpack and find a crumbled piece of loose leaf and hands it to her.

"What is this?"

"It's a list of all the available gay guys in the grade. If I were you, I would go for Sutan Armul. He's really smart."

"You did this for me?"

"Yeah, I was bored last night."

"And Sutan Armul? He's so popular. I could never get with him."

"Why not. Here. He's across the room. Go talk to him."

He gets up, and freezes in his tracks.

"Tommy, do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, please."

They walk over to Sutan and Adam starts going.

"Sutan, this is Tommy. Tommy, this is Sutan. There! You're friends." Then he walks away.

He just wishes he could turn around and run to him, but he knows that will never happen.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you like the third chapter! Next chapter up at 3 reviews :-P

-L.S.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tommy's POV

I get home from school and I fall onto my bed. All I am thinking about is Mr. Lambert. I need some advice over this. I text Ashley my whole predicament and she respond.

"Lambert? Adam Lambert?"

"Ash, he's so nice and he's gorgeous and he has the most perfect eyes."

"Ok, ok. So he gave you a paper with all the available guys in the grade?"

"Yeah."

"He digs you."

"He has a boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean anything. If I were you, go for Sutan. Make him jealous and he'll break up with Sauli, and he'll want you like a dog wants a bone."

"Really?"

"TJ, aren't I in a successful relationship?"

"No."

"Irregardless, I've been in one."

"Fine. I'll try for Sutan."

"Then I need to come over."

"Why?"

"This is in the nicest way possible, but do you think you are gonna get Sutan Armul without my help?"

"RUDE."

"Love you. See you in 10."

Ashley knocks on the door without a hello.

"Okay, Tommy Joe. We need to get started on operation… what are we calling this?"

"Um, operation Adam?"

"Hell no. I got it! Operation pretty eyes."

"Perfect."

We walk up to my room and Ashley storms over to my closet.

"Okay, so you need to look hot, but not like a manwhore."

She pulls out my black skinny jeans and one of my favorite t-shirts .

"Wear this. Black leather jacket and black combat boots."

"You sure?"

"Don't I have good taste?"

"Not really."

"BITCH DO YOU WANNA PLAY THIS GAME RIGHT NOW."

"Fine, fine, chill."

"Okay, and can you actually do your hair and makeup? Adam does."

"I do!"

"Really?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. So, are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"Well, I kinda need to talk to him."

"Right, right."

We spend the next hour discussing any conversation possibilities that could go one with Sutan.

"So, now are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Are you ready for the beginning of operation pretty eyes?"

"I've never been more ready for anything."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, the next chapter'll be up at 4 reviews!

-L.S.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy's POV

I walk into school with the outfit Ash picked out for me and I think I'm kinda ready. There's only one problem, I'm scared shitless. I see Adam down the hall talking to one of his friends and he screams,

"GLITTERBABY!"

I look around the hall to see who the hell he is talking to. I point to myself as if I'm asking, 'Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, you. Get over here" he says.

"What the fuck kinda name is Glitterbaby?"

"I think it suits you."

"Alright, then…"

"New subject, you're looking pretty fierce today if I do say so myself."

"Oh, thanks. It's to impress someone."

"Is that someone a person I recommended to you yesterday?"

"Possibly"

"Well, then, go ge-"

He was interrupted by a little blonde boy about my height hugging him from behind. Adam was terrified. He jumped and hollered.

"WHO THE FUCK IS TH- Oh, hi baby."

"Hello, beautiful."

"Tommy, have you met Sauli before?"

I try to find some words in my vocabulary that I can say without sounding like a jealous, love-struck bastard. Which is kinda what I am.

"I have, but I don't think we've had a formal conversation."

"Well, Tommy, this is my boyfriend, Sauli. Sauli, this is my friend, Tommy."

As I'm about to say hello, the bell rings. I start walking to Science which just happens to be the same way that Adam and Sauli walk.

I'm almost to my class, then I see Adam put his arm around him. My breathing gets heavier. Sauli pulls in for a hug. I start to feel dizzy. Adam crashes his lips onto Sauli's. My entire world goes black and the last thing I remember is my head hitting the floor and his Goddamn blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's POV

*2 hours later*

I'm in the waiting room of our local hospital with Sauli. I still can't believe Tommy just fell and blacked out. Just like that. It's insane, and no one knows why. Was it me? Did I do something? I couldn't've. I was just walking with Sauli and then I heard a bang. A hard bang, like Tommy hit his head. I called the nurse and Tommy was taken to the hospital. It's so scary, what could happen to him? Is he gonna be alright? Oh my God, Tommy, you drive me insane! I just needed to talk to him, see what happened.

"Babe?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't miss me too much."

I start walking towards Tommy's room. There he is, lying there asleep. I walk into the white room and sit in the chair right by Tommy's head. I know he can't hear me, but I need to let it out anyway.

"Hey, Glitterbaby. It's me. Quick question, what the hell did you do? Now, your head's all fucked up. Anyway, I just hope you get better, it kills me to see you in pain. I know that sounds weird considering we just met, but I've never grew so close to someone in such a short time, not even Sauli. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Tommy's POV

"I always will be."

I heard all of Adam's speech, I just wanted to hear him talk. His voice is so soothing, it's almost therapeutic. I'm waiting for him to keep on talking, and then he kisses me on the head. Ugh, that felt great, just move down a little bit on my face and we'll be perfect.

"God dammit, Tommy. You… You just… this will be our secret."

His lips touch onto mine and I just couldn't keep my eyes closed anymore. This is everything I've wanted for my whole life, his lips are so soft and he's in control, and GOD that is so hot. His tongue tickles my bottom lip and of course I let him in. My little infinity ends for a moment.

"TOMMY. You're… You're awake. I'm so sorry,"

"No, don't be. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Tommy, I fucked up real bad, please don't tell Sauli."

"I wouldn't, I would never do anything to hurt you Adam."

"Okay, thank you Tommy."

He starts to walk out the door, but he runs back, kisses me one more time and whispers,

"But, damn, you got yourself a fine set of lips there."


End file.
